Some products such as snack foods are generally packed and sold in pillow packages (such as vertical pillow types and horizontal pillow types). In many cases, such product-enclosed bags are arranged and sold on display racks in stores. In such cases, each and every bag has to be placed on the racks by hand, and the display place for sale is restricted to the given racks.
A known display method for product sale, called strip bag display, requires no display rack. As shown in FIG. 1, the strip bag display provides an arrangement in which products are each attached to a tape material with a certain width, called a display strip, and suspended. This display form needs no display rack and enables display and sale at any place such as a place beside a register and a front desk area of a hotel.
In a conventional display strip form, for example, an adhesive tape is attached on a paper or resin tape that has preliminarily punched-holes in certain positions, through which product-enclosed bags are each attached to the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape. In another form, for example, a paper or resin tape has resin hooks preliminarily fixed thereon in certain positions, and product-enclosed bags are each formed with a punched hole and hung on each hook through the hole.
However, these display strip forms have difficulty in automating the process of attaching the product-enclosed bags to the display strip. Thus, the strip bag display has not been widely used yet.
Against this problem, yet another display strip is proposed, in which a heat seal layer is formed on one side. To such a display strip, the product-enclosed bag can directly be attached by heat sealing. With this display strip, it is very easy to automate a continuous process including the steps of enclosing a product in a bag and attaching the product-enclosed bag to the strip.
The process of attaching the product-enclosed bag to this display has to be performed with a sufficient seal strength so that the bag will be prevented from spontaneously falling under it own weight during display in stores or prevented from coming off during transport. If high seal strength is used to attach the product-enclosed bag to the display strip, however, the surface layer of the bag can be broken in the process of detaching the bag from the strip. Such breakage can lead to poor appearance of the product due to the damage of the printed surface. At worst, such damage can extend to the unsealed portion and cause peeling so that a scar or hole can be formed in the bag, which should otherwise maintain the product quality.